


Something About Twinkies

by helens78



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-31
Updated: 2005-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos is horrified by modern snack food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About Twinkies

"Agh -- Joe, that's _revolting_." Methos gathered the bowl of pretzels to him, as if the mere mention of an alternative snack food was going to make his favorite beer accessory disappear.

"Aw, c'mon. It's sponge cake filled with frosting! What's revolting about that?"

"Just all that processed sugar in one place. I'm all for avoiding starvation no matter what the cost, but Twinkies? Uchhh."

"They can get you out of jail."

Methos raised an eyebrow. "All right, I'm listening."

"No, really, it was called the Twinkie defense--" Joe thought back and managed to give an outline of the argument. More or less.

Maybe less, from the way Methos was looking at him. "You're making that up."

"I'm just saying you might want to take a man's heavily processed snack food a little more seriously, that's all."

"And I think calling Twinkies food is pushing it -- Richie, give us another opinion here," Methos called out.

Richie walked over and leaned up against the bar. "Sure. What's going on?"

"Twinkies. Blight on society or God's gift to man?"

"God's gift to man," Richie said, flashing Methos a grin. "Like 'em young? I know this place where the guys are so hot, you--"

"What--? Oh, for God's sake, Twink_ies_. Not _twinks_."

Joe choked, and Richie blushed crimson. "I, uh, um. I gotta go. Tell Mac I said hi, OK?"

"Kids these days," Methos sighed. "I suppose that's what happens when you grow up on a diet of Twinkies."

"I don't wanna know _what_ that kid's diet consists of," Joe groaned. "Tell you what. Let's forget I brought up Twinkies in the first place."

"It's forgotten." Methos grinned. "But tell me about Oreos..."

_-end-_


End file.
